No Hope
by Emiz
Summary: AU. Setsuna is a slave and Neil an owner of a whore house. One day, Neil was looking for a new member for his house and stumbled upon Setsuna. Yaoi Various peoplexSetsuna Eventually NeilxSetsuna
1. Chapter 1

Setsuna shifted in his cage. He didn't like the looks he was getting by every passer byer; their eyes always were filled with lust whenever one caught eye of him. Their eyes roamed his body. Setsuna did all he could in order to not be able to show too much, but he can only do so much in a small cage and only wearing a loincloth around his waist. He brought his knees to his chest. He started to cry softly. Setsuna missed his family dearly. Because his family was poor, his father sold him off to a slave owner in order to be able to get enough money to live off by. His mother was also sick frequently because of the stress she had; she tended to worry about if they had enough food on the table for the family to eat. Setsuna understood that his father's intentions were good and was probably for the best. Setsuna stopped sniffling and wiped his eyes. He couldn't look weak in front of these buyers. If he did, they'd probably buy them right away and do who knows what to him. Setsuna could only do so much for so long to prevent himself from being sold to a violent or a buyer whose only looking for a sex toy.

***

Neil Dylandy, the owner of the best whore house in the village walked around the slave store. His collection of slaves were getting bland and he wanted to see a new face. He wanted to find someone who's pure, who's never had experience in whoring themselves. He walked the long rows of slaves being sold. Some were already experience in whoring themselves, but Neil wasn't interested in them. Suddenly, one of the slaves caught his eye. He looked at the boy who didn't seem to want to be seen. He seemed very petite and pure at that. Neil kneeled down to meet the slaves eye level. "Hey, look at me." The slave acted as if the buyer was not there. Neil then looked at the piece of paper in front of the cage. It indicated the name of the slave, age, and price. "_Setsuna huh? And he's only 16 years old. It seems that I've found the perfect one._" Neil stood and looked at Setsuna. "Setsuna is your name right? I hope you're a quick learner because I'll be buying you for my whore house."


	2. Chapter 2

Setsuna POV  
------------

I followed this guy whose supposedly named Neil. He said that he had a whore house, so I can probably guess how the rest of my life is going to be like. I sighed as people on the streets looked at me as I followed this man. I could hear them whispering among themselves. Some of the things they say I'd prefer not to even know. The looks on thier faces was mean, hateful even as they glanced at me with my owner. Some older men were smirking and giggling amongst themselves. I turned my gaze away and continued walking. This part of the town was terrible, most of the buildings decrepit and abandoned. It seemed like we were walking forever, and my feet were starting to feel sore. That was when the man that bought me stopped in front of a lavish...palace, for lack of better word.

"This is where you will be living from now on." The man said. I looked at the building. It looked surprisingly decent and clean compared to the other buildings we passed. "Follow me." I followed the man inside the building. After long hallways and turns, we finally stopped to a door. "This will be your room. Get changed in the clothes in there and meet me in the room down the hall from here." I nodded.

I opened the door and walked in. The room was rather small compared to how big this building was. It was also clearly not as fancy. I looked around and noticed that there was two piles of hay stack. One of them was probably used for sleeping while the other used as a place to relieve yourself. I sighed. So this will be the kind of place I'll be living in huh? A horse in a stable lives better than this. I walked over to the pile of clothes. I picked up the shirt and looked at it. It looked pretty plain, white, and long I might add. If I didn't know better, I'd say this was either a really long shirt or a dress. I also noticed it had frills on the neckline and sleeves. Did this guy think I was a girl or something? Well I highly doubt that since it's obvious I didn't have any breasts. I slipped off the loincloth I was wearing and wore the shirt. I looked around for any sort of underwear. I sighed as I didn't find any. This was a whore house after all; why would there be underwear?

I walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. I looked down the hall that I was suppose to be walking to meet with the guy. I started to walk slowly, not feeling too excited to know what kind of room the guy would be making me go too. For all I know, he could be some kind of weirdo who does things with his whores before he sets them out to the public. I leaned against the cold stone wall while I walked slowly down the hall. My feet trod lightly against the polished wooden floors, and I left dirty footprints from my barefoot walk outside. I wondered what kind of trouble that could get me in... When I finally reached my destination, I sighed. I placed my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. I opened the door and walked in.

Neil POV  
-----------

I turned my head as I heard the door open. The 16 year old boy I bought, Setsuna, walked in. I couldn't hide a smirk as I saw him. He looked so absolutely delicious wearing that simple white shirt. I could tell he looked uncomfortable, after all this was the main room of my whore house. Here, my customers would choose whichever one of their liking, then after that, take them to a private room and they may do whatever they please with the whore, of course nothing in which it may be harmful to them. I chuckled slightly. Setsuna had a style that I know would appeal to some of my regulars...young, stern, and adorably uncomfortable. I stood up and walked over to him. "Setsuna, that's your name right?" The boy just looked at me. I chuckled. "Shy one eh? Well, that will change. This is where you'll be…say, showcased? Every morning you will wake up wearing those clothes unless provided a different attire and come down here. After you arrive here, you will do whatever you can to make the customers here want to sleep with you." I waited to see if the boy would respond. Seeing how he was giving me the silent treatment I continued on. "Of course if you do a good job, the place where you will sleep and bathe will change, but if you were to refuse to give good service, your living quarters will...let's just say, they won't be as good as they are now. I hope you do a good job." I walked away from the boy and stood behind my desk. I admit that I'm pretty excited to see what this innocent little boy is capable of doing...hopefully I'd get a costumer in soon and Setsuna can show me his worth.

Setsuna POV  
------------

My eyes followed the man as he walked away. I couldn't believe it. Me, in a whore house like this? And for how long even? Do all the whores here suffer their whole life time here? Or are they thrown out once they are of no use? Everyone gets old eventually, so maybe when they get old enough, they will leave. But who knows how long I can handle in here. I'm only 16, so it's going to be a long while.

I walked around the room, looking at the other unfortunate souls around me. Some of them had empty eyes while others just seemed to be too happy to be in this kind of place. I wonder to myself, why would anyone want to do this kind of things or why would anyone come to this kind of place? Have they no morals that they would just come here for the sake of pleasure? I shook my head. No matter what happens to me here, I will not let it effect me. I will refuse to give service to anyone. I will not let this place turn me into something I don't want to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Graham POV

-------------------------------

I walked inside the whore house. This has been my second trip to this place in a single week. I walked around the house, seeing some familiar faces. My eyes then catches a new face. I looked at the boy for a while. He didn't seem older than 16. He looked...exotic, foreign. I'd guess he's an Arab. I smiled to myself. If he's new, it would be fun messing around with him. I hope I'll be lucky enough that he hasn't been broken in by anyone yet. I walked over to Neil. "So, that boy over there…he new?" I asked Neil, the owner, while pointing to the boy.

"Yes, his name is Setsuna. Would you like to have him for today?"

"I think I would. How much?"

"How long would you like to have him for?"

I thought to myself for a while. I looked at the boy again. I just can't get away from the fact at how cute and delicious he looks. He had luxiourious, smooth, tan skin and deep chocolate eyes. His eyes looks extremely innocent, I might add. He probably was still a virgin. I grinned to myself. "How about two hours?"

"Two hours? That would be 20,000G please."

"20,000G? That's quite a lot compared to the other whores you have here. Isn't he new as well? I don't think you should be charging me that much." I couldn't believe it. 20,000G?! That's roughly about double compared to the other whores around here. Neil then looked at me with disappointment.

"Well, if I must tell you, I did say he was new. I have never touched him nor has any customer. If I must put it bluntly, he's still a virgin."

My eyes widened. So I was right after all; this boy is a virgin. I looked back at him, thinking if I should just give 20,000G just to be able to break him. I just couldn't resist the look the boy had on his face. He seemed to look innocent, yet resistant at the same time. I could tell he's not going to give in easily. I can imagine how blissful it would be for me just to break him, after the fight he would most definitely put up. I looked at Neil. "You got a deal." I took out my wallet and handed him the 20,000G.

Neil then reached down under his desk and grabbed a key. He handed it to me. "Take him to room 589. You know how it works; clock starts once you two enter the room. If you stay in even 30 seconds longer then what you said, I'll barge in there."

I nodded as I took the key. I walked over to the boy, smiling to myself as his expression darkened. Oh, this was going to be fun...

Setsuna POV

------------------------

I looked up as I felt a presence walk towards me.

"Hey, Setsuna right?" The man asked me.

Don't tell me this is some sicko bastard who wants to sleep with me. I don't care how much he paid, but I'm not letting him touch me. I looked away, not walking to answer him.

"Hey, I paid 20,000G for you, so you better give me a good time."

The guy roughly grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into a room far down the hall. When we got there he shoved me onto the bed and locked the door. The man got onto the bed and held me down on my back by my shoulders.

I struggled against him with all my might, but this man was just too big and strong. I kicked my feet wildly, but soon enough I felt the weight of his body pressing down on me as he sat on top of my legs to prevent me from fighting. I winced. He was so much bigger than me and the difference in weight was painfully apparent. He ran his hand under the thin fabric of my shirt, pulling it off from over my head. I scowled.

The man eases his weight off of me and sits on the edge of the bed. I get up on my knees and look at him, watching him as he slowly undressed himself. My eyes grew wide as I realized just how real the situation was getting. The blonde guy turns his green eyes to look into mine once he's done, and I can tell just how lustful he's feeling...I can't help but swallow. I know I had no escape when he tries something, I'd just have to lay there and take it or fight my way out.

"My name is Graham Aker," the man declares to me, "and I've boughten you for the night. You do what I say, understood? I don't say yes, or nod, or acknowledge his question. I just glare at him. He continues. "The first thing I want from you...is to feel those beautiful lips around me." My face twists in disgust.

"No." I say, loudly and simply. I refuse to do favors to a man like this! Graham's expression also changes, from something rather friendly and calm to anger. I feel the back of his hand strike my cheek and I fall backwards on the bed from the impact. My stern expression doesn't falter as the man, Graham, advances on top of me. I yell loudly as I feel his hand grab a fistful of my hair and pull, forcing me into a kiss with him. His tongue slides into my mouth, fighting with mine, and my whole body shakes with disgust. I considered biting him, but that could cause so many more problems. I just slide my eyes shut and pretend he's not there...

The hand Graham had entwined in my hair loosened now as he pulled his lips away, and I felt him flip my body over so I was on my belly on the bed. I started to resist, beating him with my fists, but he quickly pinned them down and restrained me. I felt something hard pressed against my behind, and I gasped and attempted to kick again as I realized what it was, but it was no use. With a single thrust of his hips, Graham was buried to the hilt inside of me.

Nearly immediately I screamed and my eyes pricked with tears at the feeling of something so big inside of me. Graham panted against the shell of my ear, and I shivered responsively. I can't believe how much pain I was in, and that I could be in this much pain for the rest of my life. Graham continued to thrust, and I felt one of his hands pin both of my wrists while the other grasped my hip, hard enough to leave a bruise there.

"Are you...enjoying this...?" he asked between gasps for breath. I WANTED to say no, wanted to yell at the top of my lungs 'No! No! Pull it out and leave me alone!' but I could only manage a slight nod, that's what he wanted to hear after all... His hand on my hip slid down and reached between my legs, and he got flustered when he found out I wasn't aroused. He slapped me, rough and fast, on my injured cheek again, and more tears sprung to my eyes as I stuffed my face into the pillow underneath me.

Throughout the whole experienced, I screamed and yelled right into that pillow. I felt Graham shudder and I could feel something thick and sticky fill me up as he pulled out. He pet me on top of the head, leaving a kiss directly between my shoulder blades, before he quickly got dressed sat on the edge of my bed, merely watching me. I couldn't move when he was off. I was in too much pain to move. I could only turn my head down to look between my legs, finding a small puddle of blood on the fresh sheets under my body. The tears came anew when I realized just how much damage was done to my body, and I wanted to vomit when I saw Graham looking at me with those same eyes as before, full of faux feelings such as 'kindness' and 'friendliness'. I curled myself into a ball and winced as the pain shot through me again. I could only pray this man wouldn't become a regular customer of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter have been sitting in my computer for a while…so I'm here to release it. I am currently working on chapter five. I have no real ending to this and I'm just writing on a whim.

Neil POV

I looked at the clock. It seemed that Graham has been in there for almost two hours. I tapped my fingers waiting for him to exit out of the room. As the last minute passed, he still didn't come out. I stood up from my spot and walked over to the door. I pulled out my master key and unlocked the door.

When I walked in, Graham was looking at Setsuna with satisfied eyes. I looked over to see Setsuna and I couldn't hold back a gasp. He looked so vulnerable, so…delicious. If I could, I would take him there and then. The juices that were oozing out between his legs were just amazing, even though I could see some blood; it was proof that he was a virgin. Snapping out of my trance, I looked over at Graham again. "Ahem."

Graham snapped up and looked at me. "Oh, is it two hours already?" He stood up and began retrieving his clothes.

"There's an extra 500G fee for staying over the time you paid for." I said.

Graham scoffed. After putting on his clothes, he took out his wallet and handed me 500G. "He was a virgin like you said, although he was quite resistant. Also, he didn't seem to be enjoying the sex, so that was a bit of a disappointment. You might want to teach him how to enjoy it; it's more of a turn on for me." With that Graham left.

So, Setsuna here gave a bad feedback huh? I guess I should teach him a lesson. He does look like…he deserves one. I walked over to the door and turned to him. "Stay here. We need to have a talk after I close this place." I waited to see any response, but see how I wouldn't get any, I exited the room.

Setsuna POV

I lay in bed for who knows how long. I just stayed in my curled position, not wanting to move. Suddenly the door opened and I closed my eyes as the light from the other room crept in.

"I see you stayed here like a good boy." I heard the voice say. I could tell that it belonged to the owner of this place though. What was his name again? I probably have forgotten since I don't really remember much. All I could remember was how that…man…Graham was it…? How he violated me. It was so painful; I just wanted to run away from it all. I heard footsteps come closer to me.

"Do I have to drag you out from there?" His voice was harsh. I didn't know what to do. His words hurt me and I just wanted comfort…I just want someone to hold me and say that everything will be all right…that everything was just a bad dream. I heard a sigh then I felt strong arms grabbing my arms and pulling me up. I winced as I felt his strong and rough grip on my arm.

He then dragged me out of the bed and into the hallway I was in before. We eventually arrived at my supposedly room. He opened the door and threw me onto the hard cold, rough floor. I winced as I felt my arms and legs scrape against it. I heard the door behind me close and with a click, locked.

Neil POV

I turned away from the door and glared angrily at my 'employee', lying prone on the stone floor. He needed to learn his lesson, even if it WAS only his first client I cannot risk it happening again.

"So I heard you displeased your client, Setsuna..." I spat my words at him poisonously. "We can't have THAT happening now can we? That's bad for business...and we need all the business we can get...isn't that right?" As expected, Setsuna didn't answer in anyway. My eyes narrowed at him, but I tried to keep my composure. I wanted to teach him a lesson, not kill him. I took a few steps towards Setsuna, and I saw him peer up at me from down on the cold floor. I kicked him once, in the side, and was pleased when Setsuna let out a loud yelp, like an abused puppy. At least I knew he was paying attention now.

"So...I'm going to show you just what you did wrong..." I crouch down on top of Setsuna and reach down between my legs, unzipping my pants. I saw Setsuna's eyes widen as he saw me move, and he desperately attempted to get away from me to stop the pain from returning once more. I wouldn't have any of this though; my whores need to be compliant. I grab his small wrist and slam it down into the cement. His expression held pain for but a moment then went back to glaring at me. Still, he hadn't the strength or will to fight me back after what happened with Graham. Gently, carefully, I slid myself into Setsuna, though I could already tell he hurt as he sucked in his breath and held it, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears. I wiped them away with the cuff of my shirt, placing gentle kisses on his eyelids. I knew full well barely any of his clients would treat him this good, but Setsuna needs to learn to enjoy what he's getting in return, too, or they'll lose interest. For that it's best to start gentle...

The more I moved, and the more used to the sensations he got, to my surprise Setsuna began to react to me favorably. His hips rolled in unison with mine and he even held a kiss when I pressed my lips to his. However...I think Setsuna got a little TOO into it as he tried to initiate the kiss himself. That isn't going to fly when he's with a client...the customer is his master. He has no right to start anything. He wasn't allowed the privilege of looking at me anymore as I flipped him over onto his hands and knees and from there my movements only seemed to get rougher. I slid my hand under Setsuna's torso and, unsurprisingly, he was very much aroused. Good boy, he was on his way to being a better whore...his attitude still needs an adjustment though... We climaxed in the same instant, and Setsuna was very much quiet during the entire ordeal. That isn't sexy. People like reactions and noises and sensory experience, not a stone-faced kid who's as quiet as a mouse. Yet another thing we'd have to work on...

Setsuna must have been exhausted for he fell asleep directly after, curling up at my side before he could even get dressed. I looked down at his slim, sleeping frame and noticed that Setsuna might have wanted to have worn his clothes when he realized what happened to him. His elbows and wrists, as well as his knees, were quite raw and bloody from being pressed into the floor so roughly for so long. He was too tired to care now, but I wonder how painful the cuts will be for him once he wakes up? I shrugged. Well, that's his fault...if he was a better whore for Graham, he wouldn't have had to deal with me. And then he wouldn't have gotten his cuts. This is all a learning experience for such a young boy, and if he doesn't learn fast, the training alone could be the death of him. I got up from my spot and exited the room.

Setsuna POV

I groaned as I felt light shine upon my closed eyes. I slowly opened them and noticed that it was already morning. The morning came much too quickly for my liking. I slowly got up, but stopped immediately when a huge amount of pain surged through my lower back. "Agh…!" I lower my lower back down slowly, not wanting to cause anymore pain. I didn't know how I'll be able to get out of this room. I was naked and there's no way I could reach for the shirt that was on the other side of the room. I tried crawling ever so slowly, but the pain on my lower back didn't lessen. I started to feel something…oozing down my thighs. I grimaced as I thought about what it probably was. I collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. I know I would get punished for not going out into the viewing room… All I want to do is wake up from this horrible dream.


End file.
